elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Elea
:Elea, known by the other peoples of the world as "Elf's", live quietly in their forests, far from man. Nimble and graceful, their bows are of legend, and their wizards have forgotten more magic than many will ever know. Still, the young ones from time to time leave and go on adventures, if only to fill their memories for their long lives. The Elea is a playable character race. Mysterious people from the Vindale Forest. Besides their natural gift for magic, agility and sharp eyes, the Elea are known (and resented) for their natural resistance to Ether and mana reaction. Eleas are a balanced race, gravitating towards magic. Players who'd rather play more specialized mages should consider the Lich and Fairy races. For other balanced races see Yerles, Juere and Eulderna. Strategies The Elea start with balanced attributes, leaning towards Magic, Willpower and Charisma. They're the only playable race to start with trained levels in Magic Capacity and Memorization, plus slightly higher Mana at the cost of slightly lower Life, pushing them towards spellcasting. Added to this is their racial feats, one which reduces the progression of Ether Disease, and the other halves mana reaction damage. The most desirable traits of this background are their feats, which offer permanent unique perks, and actually stack with equivalent effects (Vindale cloaks and Magic Capacity, respectively) instead of overriding them. Eleas have the necessary growths, Mana and feats to be viable candidates for a pure spellcaster build, along with the Lich. The sum of their mana reaction feat and Magic Capacity allow them to overcast twice as much as any other playable character before it becomes fatal. They only lack other essential mage skills like Literacy, Meditation and Control Magic, which is not much of a problem as the first two can be gained from trainers in towns. Despite the obvious focus, Eleas are balanced enough to do well in other classes, with the exception of pure melee fighters. They have passable combat attributes, good growths for evasion and ranged, and their magic aptitudes will guarantee spell options for any class they choose. Their great Charisma growths will make it easy to recruit more allies for dangerous battles. They are the only characters who can safely (kinda) wear Ether gear thanks to their racial feat, as there are no similar options to get protection from Ether material gear. While discouraged early, by the mid and late-game, where potions of cure corruption are more easy to get, Eleas can wield weapons such as the Wind Bow, Ether Dagger and Rail Gun without much worry. Viable Classes The Elea's balanced stats make them a viable choice for most class builds, in particular pure and hybrid spellcasters. However, some class combinations have more immediate benefits... ;Wizard :As mentioned, Eleas are one of the two viable options for a pure spellcaster. Besides their excellent growths, their increased Mana and racial feat allow them to overcast twice as much as any other character, or better survive Mana draining effects. Starting with trained levels in Literacy saves them the problem of getting it later. Given this class' limitations, a ranged weapon may be needed to survive, which is not much of a problem since Eleas are already good with them. ;Warmage :An option for players who'd prefer a warrior-mage hybrid instead of a pure mage. Eleas have good aptitudes for melee combat, easily allowing them to switch between damage magic, support magic and physical attacks. Like Wizard, this class gives them starting levels in Literacy. ;Pianist :The Elea's great Charisma growths allow them to pick up Performer and ally-gathering much better than other characters, sans Fairies and Jueres. The additional stats growths facilitate branching into spellcasting or ranged combat later. Racial Feats ;You take less damage from the mana reaction. :50% damage reduction from mana reaction and overcasting. ;Your body slows the Ether Disease progress. :Slower progression of Ether Disease. Changes in Elona+ Eleas remain the same as in the original version. Spellcasting went through a significant rework, making it much easier to play pure casters and hybrids now than in the original version: * Spellbooks cost half their previous value. * Spell Stock lasts three times as long. * The potential of spells memorized increases every time the PC sleeps. * If a spellbook reading failure summons monsters into a town, they'll disappear after a few days. The only exceptions are permanent maps such as Your Home, the Truce Ground and unique dungeons. * The Wizard shopkeeper now trains spell level in exchange for platinum coins. * Skill points can be used to train and increase potential of spells. Viable Classes Besides the previous recommendations... ;Gunner :A better ranged-mage alternative than the Archer, thanks to their focus in Perception, Learning, Magic and Willpower. Besides the equal potential in spellcasting and ranged combat, Gunners can also branch into crafting, Cooking and Gardening without much problem. Trivia * Despite the marginalized condition of the Elea in-story, the PC will experience the same indifference from NPCs as any other playable race. Even the tutorial Eleas won't acknowledge an Elean PC.